Prophecy of the End of Days
The Prophecy of the End of Days is a prophecy compiled by Deckard Cain. Adria also gained access to the prophecy, and concluded that it referred to the fragmentation of the Angiris Council.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary Transcript ... And, at the End of Days, Wisdom shall be lost as Justice falls upon the world of men. Valor shall turn to Wrath - and all Hope will be swallowed by Despair. Death, at last, shall spread its wings over all - as Fate lies shattered forever.Book of Cain Extra Text Cain has voiced some other lines of the prophecy, though not necessarily recorded them. This version is as follows: And, at the End of Days, the first sign shall appear in the Heavens. Justice shall fall upon the world of men. The armies of Light and Shadow shall clash across the fields of eternity.Diablo III, Intro Cinematic Analysis The prophecy's words each correspond to a virtue embodied by each of the archangels who are/were part of the Angiris Council, covering events before, during, and after Diablo's invasion of the High Heavens. *"Wisdom shall be lost": Malthael departed from the Council and Heaven at large after the Worldstone's destruction. *"Justice shall fall upon the world of men": Because most of the Angiris Council refused to protect humanity against the forces of Hell in favor of the ancient laws of the High Heavens, Tyrael chose to become mortal and literally fell from Heaven to Sanctuary as the Fallen Star.Diablo III, Act I *"Valor shall turn to Wrath": This seems to refer to Imperius Cain once voiced concern as to what would await Sanctuary if angels focused their wrath upon Sanctuary.Diablo III: Wrath Indeed, even three millennia after the Sin War, Imperius possesses little love for humanity, even going so far as to threaten the Nephalem as the hero sought to defeat Diablo in Heaven.Diablo III, Act IV *"Hope will be swallowed by Despair." Although brief, upon the beginning of Diablo's attack on the Silver City, Auriel was captured by Rakanoth, the Lord of Despair. The Nephalem saw to her freedom by destroying Rakanoth. *"Death, at last, shall spread its wings over all": Malthael took on the Aspect of Death. To eradicate humanity, the last "demonic" force left,2013-09-10, Malthael the bad guy... wait what?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-09-11 he lead his Reapers against the mortal world, starting with Westmarch.2013-08-21, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Crusader Class Gameplay Demo. YouTube, accessed on 2013-09-08 Although his plan was close to being fulfilled, he was defeated by the Nephalem.Diablo III, Act V *"As Fate lies shattered forever": The final line of the prophecy has yet to come to pass, at least prior to Malthael's fall.2013-08-23, Diablo III Reaper of Souls Interview with Josh Mosqueira GC2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-09-08 Fate is the aspect of Itherael. Of note, the Realms of Fate formed after Malthael's defeat, transforming Heaven and presenting a risk to Sanctuary,2017-06-22, First Look: The Shrouded Moors & Beyond. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-06-24 as a result of the Nephalem's defeat of Diablo;2017-04-11, Necromancer Beta Now Live. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-16 an event that, according to Talus'ar, was not meant to come to pass.Diablo III, Act IV References ru:Пророчество Последних Дней Category:Diablo III Category:Manuscripts